Buscando el Perdòn del Abuelo Weasley
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Una frase..un hecho. Sòlo hacìa falta buscar el perdòn. One Shot Rose Scorpius para la tabla 30 dìas.


Buenga Madame Lestrange que deja comentarios sí o sí porque sabe lo que cuesta escribir, aunque no les guste dejen ¿Si? Bien ahora con lo prometido: Un fic de Bellita (sípi, Je,je,je, de nuevo!!!) Estuve revisando mis empolvados libros de Harry (empolvados por culpa de los exámenes ) y ví algo que me intrigó en el tercer libro… algo que… bueno ya verán. Ahora sólo me queda escribir y escribir todo lo que pueda antes de que mi papá venga a desconectar la compu y ahí si que …nos arruinó la fiesta.

Sin más preámbulos (con lo que a veces me aburren) vamos al fic. Thank You por leer!!!

Sabía desde un principio lo que él le iba a pedir, pero nunca se le ocurriría en interrumpirlo, lo escuchó, como siempre, con la cabeza baja, con aquella expresión sumisa que tenía sólo para él.

- Si mi Señor.

Caminó segura de si misma mientras se colocaba la capucha y la máscara, podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, pero no le importaba, sólo había algo seguro.

Algunas veces si que había que hacer "ciertos" sacrificios.

*****

Sintió los nudillos presurosos tocando en la puerta. Le dio un escalofrío.

Sintió el repentino deseo de esconderse o desaparecer de una sola vez, pero entonces recordó los hechizos protectores que había puesto sobre la casa, ¿apagar las luces? No, ya era tarde, lo habían visto. No tenía otra opción que ir a abrir la puerta y decir todo de una sola vez, ya lo había decidido desde hacia tiempo.

Caminó tembloroso hacia la puerta ,mientras otro temblor se apoderaba de él, si era Sirius y se lo contaba estaba bastante seguro de que lo mataría. Aún así no se detuvo. Tal vez si llevaba algo de Gryffindor después de todo.

Abrió la puerta.

Era lo último que había esperado ver en toda la vida.

- Be… Bella… Bellatrix.

La capucha le cubría totalmente,pero no había dudado de que fuera ella, esa presencia, esa figura que conocía tan bien… no se podía camuflar con nada.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

¿Bellatrix? ¿Amable con él? Imposible….

- Cla…claro.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella echando una vista furtiva a la calle desierta, nadie. Menos mal, si alguien la viera…

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ella ya se había quitado la capucha de encima dejando caer sobre sus hombros sus cabellos espesos y brillantes. Parecía igual de imponente que siempre, igual de intimidante, igual.

- Yo… no sé porque…

Clavó su vista haciéndolo callar de una sola vez, esos ojos oscuros que de pronto le dieron miedo. Le hicieron retroceder hacia atrás chocando con una mesilla.

- Vine a…- dudó calculando las palabras- a ver cómo sigue nuestro plan con los Potter.

Estaba perdido. Nunca había aprendido a cerrar su mente como lo hacían ellos, por más esfuerzos que había puesto nunca lo había logrado y apenas había pronunciado esas palabras una cascada de imágenes, pensamientos y deseos recorrieron rápidamente por su mente, deseos y decisiones, decisiones como la que había tomado: el hecharse atrás.

Bellatrix lo veía todo, como el Señor Oscuro había supuesto , los traicionaría, ya lo había decidido y no lo había hecho de no ser porque había llegado en el momento justo. Pero no estaba perdido, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo sabía bien.

-Decidiste abandonar el plan ¿no?

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que no habría podido negar aunque hubiese querido. Sus ojos esquivos con los de ella lo delataban, clavó su vista al piso.

- No…no puedo hacerlo. Son… son mis amigos.

Si que era una cobarde rata, se transformara o no siempre lo había sido, al instante sintió el asco repulsivo hacia él, como si hubiese estado ante una de las peores porquerías que existieran, pero su expresión no mostró cambio alguno.

- Lo entiendo.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Lo entendía? Sin querer alzó la vista sorprendido, y por un segundo sus ojos coincidieron con los de ella , oscuros y penetrantes, bajó la vista de nuevo.

Sintió que se acercaba a él, más , mucho más. Podía escuchar su respiración en su oído. Sentir esa presencia majestuosa, intimidante.

- No tienes porqué temer, Peter-le alzó la barbilla con una mano para que la mirara mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo, su voz, un simple susurro- entiendo que no tienes razones de peso ¿me equivoco?

Se había quedado sin habla. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaban pegados uno con el otro, podía sentir sus formas claramente a pesar de la ropa, su rostro tan cerca al suyo. Temía moverse o respirar más de lo debido para despertar de aquella fantasía que había tenido y que nunca había pensado se cumpliría.

Acercó más su rostro susurrándole al oído.

- Yo podría darte razones.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando vio que entreabría los labios cerrando los ojos, cerca, acercando más y más sus labios. Los suyos respondieron de inmediato desesperados por cumplir ese anhelo guardado en secreto durante tantos años. Sus labios se juntaron con los de ella, tibios, suaves, cálidos e inmediatamente, un instante después de aquello una corriente electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir esa lengua húmeda buscando la suya. Sus manos actuaron autónomamente hundiéndose en su pelo espero, oscuro, atrayéndola hacia él para profundizar más ese beso.

Segundos después se separaron, inmediatamente sus miradas coincidieron.

- Lo haré.

¡¡¡¡¡PUAJJ!!!!, ¡¡Puajj!!! ¡¡Qué ASCO!!! No puedo creer lo que Bellita acaba de hacer, sí porque ella fue la que lo hizo ¿de acuerdo? Porque no se me había dado ninguna idea como esa, las palabras fueron saliendo y….¡Puajjjj!!! ¡Qué Horror!!! Díganme quién quiere besar a Peter, precisamente a él y ahora díganme quién quiere besar a Bellita ¡¿Hay diferencias, no? ¡Claro! No sé cómo es que Bellatrix… si que eso es fidelidad pero FIDELIDAD con todas las letras, creo que no lo haría ni siquiera si me pagaran bien, pero bien… bueno en el siguiente cap creo que (digo que creo porque ya saben que esta Bellita hace lo que quiere) Se sabrán las consecuencias de esto… no olviden que todo tiene consecuencias… ¿qué pasará con Peter? ¿Qué pasará con los Potter? (No olviden que es fic) y si Sirius se entera de que Peter siempre estuvo fascinado con su Primita y por eso… bueno eso lo digo en los próximos caps, ¿qué pensará Rodolphus de esto? Porque no olviden que tiene que saberlo tarde o temprano y ya saben que no es del todo permisible para él que Bellita se acueste con cualquier tipo que… bueno y…¿Qué creen que pasó después de este "disque" beso? (Ya parece una novela con eso de las preguntas Ja, Ja,Ja,Ja!!!) Esta bien, todas las opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, ya saben , todo en los comentarios… me dejan ¿Porfa? También quiero conocerlos… y se me hace fácil ver nuevos fics si me dejan comentarios y así veo su nombre y me doy una vuelta ¿Ok? Bueno, actualizo… Pronto, lo más pronto que pueda, y disculpas a todos los chicos que siguen mis otros fics ¡THANK YOU!!! No sé lo que me pasa, quiero sólo empezar más y mas fics y no termino ninguno. Bueno ahora sí buenas noches (¡A la camita!) Y que sueñen con Bellita. BYE!!!!

PD.: Cap dedicado especialmente a … :

JOANNE!!!!

Y Madame Lestrange y a Karen Rose Black.

Las tres son mis inspiraciones, me dan ideas, me dan alegría, sobre todo Joanne que dá unos fics que me alegran todos los días. ¡¡¡GRACIAS ¡!!!!!

Ahora sí a estudiar porque recordé que si tengo exámen para mañana (Uppps!!!) Pero a todos Dulces sueños con Bellita!!! BYE!!!


End file.
